lil_gasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Customization
Origin of Lil Gaster Lil Gaster was born on April 30, 1983 by GLaDOS he was sometimes called Baby Gaster as he was a baby Fox pup and many People had loved him but one day a Incident Happened which nearly sent Lil Gaster to cry at Sister Location. On October 20, 1983 he was contained by the SCP Foundation and was named SCP-??? But soon to be renamed SCP-682-2 has he been around SCP-682 more then the others but he has been hurt and he was calmed down by other SCPs. In the year 1984 he met Nightmare and the others in what he says is a scrapyard even though it was a Train car that was destroyed it was a coach he has scared by Nightmare and his friends until Nightmare let Lil Gaster know he was ok but he soon met the fnaf 1 characters in 1985 at age 2. He loved them but when he met Twisted Wolf He calmed down from the heat of his fur and he was with Twisted Wolf if he was awake or asleep. He did meet the Pokémons he met the whole eeveelution crew when a boat he was on got scuttled by a fierce storm identical to the storms at the great lakes he was seen on a board washed up on the shore cold, crying wounded with a bite mark on his left arm and Sylveon had rescued him on July 15, 1983 Lil Gaster before he met the Pokémons became Dr. K's assistant when he and Dr. K met on the 67th anniversary of the R.M.S Lusitania when it sank in WWI Then Dr. K would see Lil Gaster was 2 months old as his birth was 6 day and Dr. K sometimes seen Lil Gaster sleeping with the changed characters having a odd smell to him and Dr. K built a bath which did good for Lil Gaster and Puro who encountered Lil Gaster when he was asleep. One of the Changed Characters Baby Gaster had ran into was Dr. K he decided to take in Lil Gaster who became his assistant and then Shizi ran into him after an accident happened to him he too took him in and he founded out his tail had made Lil Gaster calm down. Animatronics he met 1983: Creation Ignited Freddy Ignited Bonnie Ignited Chica Ignited Foxy Ignited Golden Freddy 1985: Freddy Fazbear Bonnie Bunny Chica the Chicken Foxy Toy Freddy Toy Bonnie Toy Chica Toy Foxy (or Mangle) 1983: Fredbear Springbonnie 1984: Rose Parthus Nightmare Nightmare Freddy Nightmare Bonnie Nightmare Chica Nightmare Foxy Nightmare Fredbear Freddles Plushtrap 1983: Baby Ballora Ft. Foxy Ft. Freddy Lolbit and other animatronics Family members: GLaDOS (???-2017) Sam Aperture (1953-2018) Nightmare (1983- ) SCPs that know him 049 682 106 ???-2 and 3 096 035 1471 023 354 Injuries Lil Gaster had flesh wounds on his left side of his face and sometimes his left arm or left leg blood wounds end up happening during explosions, train wrecks, or sinking ships Human and or furry friends Edd Matt Tom Tord Paul Patryck Amber Rudolph some deers and foxes Black Shuck SCP-1471 (Trust more like a Mother Figure) and other humans and furry friends) How is he being taken care of? He is being treated very well but as a fox pup he would cry due to Nightmares and as a something years old child he would cry due to grieve Who calms down Lil Gaster is other animatronics he knows he was also known in a building Dr. K had owned for years who he slept with when he had a nightmare He was also seen on railways such as the LNER and CSX and had been seen in a Red Army Triplex E2 Class locomotive And Animals even Deers know Lil Gaster Is like a Primary Consumer eating up anything healthy and Deers usually see him feeding other primary consumers with the right foods for Primary Consumers Weapons Lil Gaster has He would use his teeth to bite or his fox claws to claw through things Lil Gaster also knows different things and he can see ghost but if something controls him he can pretend he is in it's control even though he's not Lil Gaster's guilt Guilt has haunted Lil Gaster and many people seen him holding tears back trying to forget the demise of his brother and mother and Nightmare is one if the animatronics who calmed down Lil Gaster when they first met in 1984 when he was 1 year old